


Welcome to the Dream House

by glim



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Community: summerpornathon, Key Party, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Summer Pornathon 2015, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The house they visit on Friday night is like any other house in one of the better-off suburbs: plain, neat, non-descript.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Dream House

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer Pornathon 2015 Challenge #4: Forbidden.

Arthur works late on Tuesdays, so Morgana picks up take-away for dinner and brings her own paperwork to sift through until Arthur comes home. Once she's finished her work, she has a long, hot bath with the Chanel soap Arthur bought her for their last anniversary, puts on the sleeveless silk green dress she rarely gets to wear, and pours drinks. Tuesday nights are usually just dinner and television, but tonight will be special. 

Arthur smiles when he sees her in that bright, open way he has, and smiles again when she wraps her arms around his neck to pull him close. He kisses her on the lips and presses a few softer kisses to her collarbone. 

"Did you find out?" he asks, after they've had a drink. 

Morgana leans closer to him on the sofa. She can still smell the cologne he put on that morning, and how his skin warms to the familiar scent. "Friday night, around eight o'clock," she murmurs and kisses him behind the ear with a smile of her own.

They both have another drink, and Arthur slides his hand up Morgana's dress. He still has on his shirt and tie, his dark conservative suit jacket, when he fingers her. Arthur buries his face in her shoulder and tells her how beautiful she is, how good she smells, how he's been thinking about her all day at work. 

Morgana comes with a shaking gasp around Arthur's fingers, and then again when he presses his thumb to her clit and his lips to her neck and he kisses her again and again and again. She's lucky, she's so lucky, and she loves him so much. 

*

The house they visit on Friday night is like any other house in one of the better-off suburbs: plain, neat, non-descript. Morgana fishes a set of keys from the green bowl on the coffee table and lights a cigarette. 

"Are you nervous?" The woman who walks up to Morgana offers her a glass of wine and a smile that makes Morgana feel like she's in uni again. 

"Oh, I don't know... Maybe?" 

"Don't be. I'm Gwen. That must be your husband talking to mine. The one with the ears," Gwen says and nods across the room.

Arthur has a shirt and jacket on, but Gwen's husband is wearing faded jeans and a grey henley shirt; he looks like the boys Arthur used to sleep with in uni. The thought makes Morgana giddy and she easily leans into the warmth of Gwen's hand on the small of her back. 

Later that night, in the mellow light of Gwen and Merlin's bedroom, Morgana kisses just about every inch of Gwen's body before finally going down on her. Gwen's so slick and needy by then that she almost cries at the touch of Morgana's tongue inside her; Morgana presses in closer and closer to revel in heat and the scent of Gwen's body all around her. 

When Gwen comes apart beneath her, Morgana knows her own climax is only a touch away. 

* 

They go to one more key party, but stop when Gwen and Merlin agree to meet up again the next month, and the month after that. It's just not worth going back when they're already happy.

Especially not when Merlin tells Morgana and Arthur that he's pretty sure he and Gwen have found exactly what they'd been looking for after years of dreaming about it. 

*

"There, hush, you're such a good boy," Merlin says, one finger slipping down Arthur's spine to his arse to the oiled hole. "You're always such a good boy for me..." 

"He really is," Morgana says. "I'm glad somebody finally taught him how to bottom properly." 

Merlin smiles over his shoulder and shakes his head. "That was Gwen." 

Arthur just makes a whimpery sound against Gwen's breasts when Morgana reaches over to stroke his cheek. He's already wrecked; her perfect, put-together husband is already such a complete wreck, his skin flushed and his hair tousled, his cock so hard that he's probably fit to burst thanks to Merlin's attentions. 

"Well, then." Morgana turns to Gwen and kisses her full on the mouth, keeps her hand in Arthur's hair as she kisses Gwen and murmurs "thank you" a dozen times over.


End file.
